Surprise Reunion
by Nerdygeek77
Summary: When Evie and Carlos are feeling down around the holidays. Will the surprise they get on Christmas eve cheer them up. This is a military reunion AU. Also this is my first fanfiction ever so please comment and let me know how I did. #Malvie #Jaylos


Reunion Fic

 **2 Days before Christmas Desert Base 12PM**

Mal is sitting outside looking out at the base that has been her home for the last year and a half. She releases the long sigh she had been holding onto. She was tired, of what some would ask? She is tired of being in this desert base that is for sure. Mal is ultimately feeling very homesick. She is tired of deserts, heat and all the wildlife that comes with them. Mal is not a coward or anything. She worked up the ranks in her army class. When Jay, her best friend and herself decided to join the army right out of high school, she vowed she would work hard to become as successful as she could. Mal wanted to prove all those who doubted her, that she could be successful in whatever she decided to do in life.

"Mal!"

Mal's head snapped around to see her best friend, Jay running full speed towards her. She raises her eyebrow up at him as he skids to a stop in front of her.

"What are you so worked up for?" Mal asks unimpressed with all of Jay's sudden dramatics.

Jay grins at her big and wide and holds up a yellow paper, "We are going home!"

Now Mal's eyebrows both shoot up in surprise and her face falls into shock. She looks at the paper in Jay's hands and her mind starts to grasp the situation. Home is something that Mal has thought about ever since she got on that plane to come to this base. She believed that this unit would not be returning home for another 6 months if they were lucky.

"Are you serious?" Mal asks in complete shock and hoping that Jay is not joking.

"I just got out talking to the general, and he told me that the government is sending us home until they are able to get more supplies and units out here. They feel like we have been out her long enough." Jay is grinning ear to ear and is bouncing on his feet. His eyes are sparkling in a way that they have not since they got to the base.

"General also wants to see you in his office right away to discuss this and to get everything in order. He has already talked to everyone else, you are the last to go and see him." Jay informs Mal as he takes her place to keep watch.

Mal nods and goes to head to the main office where the general is. When she is a few yards away, she turns back to Jay and grins,

"We are going home!"

Jay laughs, nods, and yells out when she is walking away, "We are going home."

All Mal could think of as she made her way to the office is brown eyes and blue hair sparkling in the sunlight.

 **New York 2 Days before Christmas**

Evie Grimhide is walking towards her fashion shop. She had her headphones in as she walking, carrying a large amount of material. Her blue hair was styled just the way she liked it. The slight breeze blew across her face as she tightens her coat while increasing her speed. After a few minutes, she finally arrived to the studio and quickly ducked inside. She was unsurprised to find that her coworker and best friend was already there getting stuff ready for the day. She set her materials down and shook her head fondly.

At one of the shelfs, Carlos was stacking the shelfs with the extra supplies with his headphones dangling around his neck.

"Carlos?" Evie turned to him with a raised eyebrow and an expected look on her face

Carlos quickly turned toward Evie and had a sheepish look on his face as he shrugged his shoulders, "Sorry, Eves I know you said to wait till you got here to come in, but I couldn't help it."

Evie rolled her eyes with an amused smile on her face walked over to him, "Its ok Carlos, you know I'm not really mad. I just worry about you working so much you know."

Carlos nodded, but quickly narrowed his eyes, "Do not act like you do not work as much as I do Eves. I know you work from home sometimes too." He crossed his arms and raised his eyebrow expectedly at her as he took a seat at the main table in the studio.

Evie sighed and nodded, "I know C, but you know why we both work so much. To take our minds off it, you know. "Evie then let herself settle next to the seat Carlos was sitting in.

Carlos nodded his head in understanding and leaned back in his seat with his own sigh hanging his head slightly, "I know E, I miss them just as much as you do. It's been about a year and a half, but it feels like longer."

Evie nodded a bit sadly and leaned her head on his should while she spoke quietly, "It does feel longer doesn't it." "You know I have not heard from her in over 2 weeks now. I know they are super busy, but I just worry so much." Evie could feel the sting of tears building up in her eyes. The love of her life and one of her best friends where half way across the world risking their lives, and she had no idea if they were ok or what was going on. All she could think of is the charming girl with purple hair giving her that signature smirk of hers.

Carlos nodded his head towards her sentiment. "I'm sure they are ok Evie. They have to be." Carlos whispered. He really could not fathom an idea of never seeing two of his favorite people again.

 **24 hours later on a plane Christmas Eve**

Mal had her headphones in as she looked out the window into the sky. She closed her eyes as she let the music wash over her. In a few hours, they would land in New York. Her hands clutched the armrest a little tighter. Her fingers repeatedly drumming on the other armrest. She was about to grab her phone to find a different song when she felt someone pop down next to her. She looked up to the caring and worried eyes of her best friend.

"What?' she snapped quickly then winced when she heard how sharp her voice sounded.

Jay rolled his eyes, "You always get like this whenever we go back." Jay then softens his smile, and puts a hand on her shoulder. "You know it's going to be fine right? They may be a little pissed we haven't been able to contact them, but they will understand." Jay gives her shoulder a soft squeeze.

Mal takes a breath and nods her head slowly, "I know, I just always get anxious before we get home. It's more excitement then anything." She can feel herself slowly relaxing knowing that in just a few hours, she will be home and it brings a small smile to her face.

Jay mirrors the smile and leans back into his seat, "I can't wait to see the look on their faces when we show up though it's going to be priceless."

Mal chuckles a little bit and nods her head, "It's going to be great. Also, Lonnie is picking us up from the airport right. We are not going to the same problem we did last time." Mal rolls her eyes at the disaster that was their last attempt at a surprise homecoming. They had ended up stranded at the airport without a ride for reasons Mal does not want to get into.

"Hey! I apologized for that a long time ago. Also, to answer your question yes Lonnie is meeting us at the airport. Jay knew he would never live that fiasco down.

 **New York Apartment 8PM Christmas Eve**

Evie and Carlos entered the apartment they shared. It had started to snow pretty heavy. Evie dropped her purse on the counter and sunk into the sofa. She leaned back into the seat and closed her eyes. She could hear Carlos messing around in the kitchen. She could here soft footsteps walking towards her. She opened her eyes to see Carlos with two cups of hot chocolate.

'Need a pick me up?" Carlos asked with a small smile. He felt as exhausted as she did. This week has been rough on both of them.

"Pass up on your famous hot chocolate? Never." Evie grabbed the cup he offered to her and took a sip. She gave him an appreciative smile. She really did have an amazing friend in Carlos. She passed over the remote for him to choose whatever he wanted to watch. She really did not mind what was on TV right now.

All of a sudden, there was a loud knock on the door. Both Carlos and Evie looked at each other in confusion as to who would be at the door.

"Did you invite someone over C?" Evie asked in confusion knowing that she did not invite anyone or was expecting anyone.

"No, I didn't." Carlos responded with a slight edge to his voice. He got up quickly and made his way to the door hearing whoever was on the other side of door knock again. He quickly looked through the peephole in the door and felt his jaw drop as he quickly unhinged the lock on the door.

"About time Los thought maybe no one was home." Jay quipped with a charming grin at the look of pure shock on Carlos's face.

Carlos shook his head also catching the smile a familiar purpled hair solider gave him as she walked by him further into the apartment. Carlos felt his shock wear off as he quickly jumped into the awaiting arms of his arms resting his head into Jay's shoulder.

"You're here!?" Carlos spoke his words muffled into Jay's shoulder. Carlos could feel the tears of relief burn into the corners of his eyes. He just held onto Jay tighter not wanting to let go.

Jay also tightens his arms around Carlos feeling the emotions of finally being home and reunited with the one person who always felt like home. "Yeah Los, I'm home." His voice cracked a little as he pulls away and rests his hand onto Carlos cheek.

Carlos looks up at the face he has not seen in months, leans up, and kisses Jay for the first time in forever. After a few minutes, they both pull away with matching grins and jay wraps an arm around him as they fully enter the apartment.

In the living room, Evie is patiently waiting for Carlos to come back from answering the door. She turns her head towards the door to see if she can get a look. Instead, what she sees is the familiar purple hair that she has not seen in forever. She blinks and suddenly standing in front of her in all her glory is Mal wearing a shy smile.

"Mal?" Evie whispers in disbelief not truly believing that her soldier was actually standing in front of her.

"Hey Ev... Oooff" Mal takes a step back as suddenly she is in a tight hug from her favorite blunette. Mal tightly wraps her arms around her spinning her around and placing kisses into her hair.

Evie clings onto Mal afraid that this is all a dream. She closes her eyes and let's herself soak everything about this moment in.

After a few minutes, Evie pulls away a little and looks at Mal with a blinding smile, "You are actually here!" Evie just shakes her head in disbelief and looks into the green eyes she missed so much.

Mal softens at the look Evie is giving her, leans in closer, and presses their foreheads together and smiles softly, "I'm really here Princess." Mal cups Evie's face and kisses her and puts all the passion into that kiss to make up for missed time. She pulls away a few minutes when they both need to catch their breath.

Evie after the kiss smiles brightly wrapping her arms around Mal and rests her head on Mal's shoulder and whispers,

"Merry Christmas Mal."

"Merry Christmas Princess."


End file.
